ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Collector's Album (Diamond Publishing Inc.)
Not to be confused with The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Album (Panini), which is a similar concept. The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Collector's Album was released by Diamond Publishing Inc. It features two episodes of The Real Ghostbusters: "Troll Bridge" and "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". It is noted for being sold in America and Canada. Trivia *The front and back of the book use the infamous promo art for the series. *Episodes picked "Troll Bridge" and "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" are both from the first season of the show. *Some illustrations were created based on the two stories. **The ghosts on the pages seem to be all created especially for the book and were not based on stock/pilot ghosts of the series. **One of the pieces of equipment shown is called on the page a "Ghost Detector" which rarely appeared in the series run. Engel, Jim (1986). The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Collector's Album, p. 7. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. **Egon is shown using a PKE Meter without a grip handle much like early versions of the device. Engel, Jim (1986). The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Collector's Album, p. 18. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. **One of them is of the Ghostbusters at a camp fire seeing in the smoke Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. This illustration suggests that he is a enemy. Engel, Jim (1986). The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Collector's Album, p. 23. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. *On page eight, panel 1, and page 8, on the floor in panel 5, of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the book makes a non-canon cameo as the spellbook used by Claudia. **The left page is a partially completed version of The Real Ghostbusters Story Book by Diamond, page three which featured The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" *On page 11 panel 1 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, the pages in the book Winston Zeddemore is looking at are based on pages 4 and 5 from album. The "What's The Matter With Winston's Sandwich" section and the #22 still of the lead Troll from "Troll Bridge" on page 4 and the #28 still of the Holland Tunnel from "Troll Bridge" on page 5 can be made out somewhat. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, in panel 2, the red screens and text "Sorry this sneak peeks been slimed!" behind Zoe Zawadzki are the default art for the sticker boxes from the sticker album. References Also See *Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Activity Album (also by Diamond Publishing Inc.) *The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Album (Panini) External Links *Spook Central has this book as an scanned page by page PDF format at "The Real Ghostbusters Books section" Gallery Product Some images come from Spook Central (Fan Site). The whole pdf of the book can be found there. Rgb_book_stickeralbumdiamondCover.png|Front Cover (Credit:SpookCentral) Rgb_book_stickeralbumdiamondBack.png|Back Cover (Credit:SpookCentral) Rgb_book_stickeralbumdiamondStory1Page01.png|Story #1, first page. (Credit:SpookCentral) Rgb_book_stickeralbumdiamondStory1Page03.png|Story #1, third page. (Credit:SpookCentral) Rgb_book_stickeralbumdiamondStory2Page01.png|Story #2, first page. (Credit:SpookCentral) Comics RealGhostbustersStickerBookGetReal01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 RealGhostbustersStickerBookGetReal02.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Get Real Issue #1 RGBStickerBookDiamondGetRealIssue3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3 ZoeZawadzki22.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 Category:RGB Merchandise Category:Print